1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery and, more particularly, to a protective circuit module, and a secondary battery having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium ion secondary battery includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, an electrolyte, and a separator; and is capable of being repeatedly charged and discharged.
The lithium ion secondary battery includes a protective circuit module (PCM) for protecting the battery from overcharge, overdischarge, and overcurrent. A protective circuit and various suitable metal patterns may be mounted onto a substrate of the protective circuit module.
Secondary batteries may be classified as either width type secondary batteries or length type secondary batteries according to the structures in which they are mounted to the external electronic devices, such as mobile phones.
Typically, protective circuit modules are formed with bare cells at different positions according to whether the types of secondary batteries are of a width type or a length type.
Accordingly, protective circuit modules need to be manufactured according to the types of secondary batteries, thereby increasing the number of manufacturing processes and manufacturing costs.